Masters of the Twystyverse
| series = RebootCategory:Reboot Series | season = 1 | episode = 36 | overall = 36 | image = | airdate = 7th July 2016 | production = | viewers = | runtime = 11mins approx. | writer = Ben Ward | director = Robert Cullen | storyboard = Ben Ward | previous = Send in the Clones | next = Danger is Forever }} Plot Danger Mouse and Penfold travel to the Twystyverse to find Colonel K and help Danger Toad stop Criminal K, Baron Penfold and Sinister Mouse from sucking Earth into their world! Synopsis On a beach near the sea, DM and Penfold have been shipwrecked there. DM says it must be hard for Penfold as he hates the beach, but Penfold, finishing building a sandcastle, says he loves it! DM throws a mango at him, and Penfold misses it. He says, "Honestly chief, it's like you don't know me at all!" He bites into the mango, but swells up - as he has an allergic reaction to it, unlike melon. DM jumps on Penfold a mango to make him swell up and danger mouse went to colonel K and found out 2 things the colonel never drinks coffee and that it was actually criminal K the leader of the twistyverse danger mouse then attacks penfold and finds out that baron silas penfold was stealing everything then danger mouse and penfold went took everything (with the exception of the teachers and dentist's) but then they got thrown in the slammer by baron penfold because penfold was told to say to anybody wahahahaha i'm baron penfold but he told it in front of the real baron penfold and penfold got the key and colonel K, danger mouse and penfold left but then crashed into the vegan pies and penfold said "mmm mango my favorite" and started eating it but didn't swell up but it was actually baron penfold who actually kidnapped penfold but danger toad came and started helping and they got penfold by switching clothes with baron penfold and penfold loves watermelon and mango makes him swell up but they were opposites so baron penfold loves mango but he can't touch melon and baron penfold reveals that his clothes were recycled mango but swells up and danger mouse says " and penfold's are made from melon" and started swelling up then danger mouse kicked him in result destroying all the rockets and sinister mouse rushes away and hang glided down the building only to be stopped by danger toad by using a fan on him and back at the lab danger mouse says to penfold as an apology he will make mango smoothies everyday but penfold says "you mean melon smoothies" and swells up and shows us another villain named sinister moth and she says she will destroy earth but instead flies toward a black hole saying she loves darkness and the credits roll. Appearances * Heroes: * ** ** Category:Sinister mouse action masters of the twisty verse Category:Episodes Category:Twystyverse Category:Under Construction